1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to bridged polycyclic based compounds for the inhibition and amelioration of disease. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for formulating antiviral, antibacterial, antifungal, antidisease compositions using these bridged polycyclic based compounds.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Dendrimers are basically branched polymers with densely packed end-functional groups that may be used to attach the dendrimers to biologically molecules (e.g., drugs, targeting ligands and imaging agents). Cancer is one of the applications of these unique materials. Since a significant portion of administered dose of pharmaceutical drugs (e.g., anticancer, antiviral) is lost in the circulation due to impaired uptake by the cells especially in the case of drug resistance cells, the actual concentration of the drug inside the cells is much less than what is present extracellularly. Hence, to accomplish highly effective treatment of diseases (e.g., cancer) it is crucial to increase the intracellular amount of the drug. Dendrimers have already been used as a carrier agent for several known anticancer and antiviral agents. Attaching these known agents to a dendrimer has been shown to increase the activity of the agent verses using the agent alone and uncoupled to a dendrimer. However, there are practical problems associated with using dendrimers, especially when upscaling production to commercial quantities.
At least two methods exist for the synthesis of dendrimers: a divergent approach, where the dendrimer is assembled in a totally linear manner or a convergent method where fragments of the dendrimer are condensed together. These two methods both suffer from problems when it comes to practical synthesis. In particular, problems include the necessity for repeated and time-consuming purifications.
Additional problems associated with the synthesis of dendrimers include defects in the molecular structure, and molecular structures and typically unavoidable encapsulation of other molecules within the dendrimer
Therefore there is a need for a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound which increases the intracellular amount of pharmaceutical drugs but which is easier and cheaper to synthesize than dendrimers and which are capable of attaching different functionalities more easily.
In the field of dentistry, the increased average age of patients and improvements in the treatment of teeth have resulted in an increased average age of teeth which need to be treated.
The prevention of cavities and periodontitis can therefore not be limited to children and adolescents as the lifelong conservation of teeth demands a preventive approach also for middle-aged and elderly patients. Otherwise there is the risk that the positive results of early preventive measures will be lost within a few years ending up with tooth loss at old age.
Dental applications are challenging and require top performance from dental care providers and materials technology. Materials used in these applications need to be comfortable, hard, wear resistant, strong and yet also visibly appealing. Poorly formulated dental materials can result in discomfort, complications, and increased health care cost to consumers.
All types of teeth and gum diseases can lead to serious health problems in pets. Dogs and cats make use of their teeth more than humans do. Therefore, toothache, dental disease and loss of teeth can all have serious consequences for pets. Damage to the teeth and gums in pets to date is permanent and irreversible.
Maintenance of good oral health and prevention of oral disease is a necessity for both humans and animals. Unlike animals humans have the ability to exercise control over oral and dental hygiene by using proper preventative techniques. Humans still experience oral problems ranging from cavities to more severe cases of gum disease.
According to the American Veterinary Dental Society, eighty percent of dogs and seventy percent of cats have periodontal (gum) disease by the age of three. Proper dental care could increase the life of these animals by two to five years.
There are clear indications that oral health status has an effect on a subject's general health. Periodontal disease may result in bacteria and toxins entering the bloodstream with potentially detrimental effects on one or more internal organs. Conversely, poor systemic health may manifest in the oral cavity in various ways and may also exacerbate periodontal disease. An animal's dental examination is therefore not always limited to the oral cavity but frequently includes a general physical examination. Laboratory examinations, to evaluate systemic disease concerns, are also commonly performed. Some dogs and cats suffer from chronic oral infection or stomatitis, a poorly understood condition that is frustratingly difficult to treat.
What is needed therefore is an easy to use, effective system for maintaining good general health as well as preventing and treating disease. Preferably such methods and compositions should be easy-to-use and comprise antimicrobial agents. Such methods and compositions should be affordable, safe and easy to use on a regular basis.